


We've Been Here Before.

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "Sweet Pea, you should have listened to me, I told you it was going to rain."Fangs said with a laugh as the rain fell hard from the sky. It was almost deafening how loud the rain seemed to be.  Sweet Pea followed behind the shorter serpent,nearly tripping in the process.Theme 4:The BunkerSwangs- Sweet Pea x Fangs Fogarty





	We've Been Here Before.

"Sweet Pea, you should have listened to me, I told you it was going to rain."Fangs said with a laugh as the rain fell hard from the sky. It was almost deafening how loud the rain seemed to be.  Sweet Pea followed behind the shorter serpent,nearly tripping in the process. 

"At least it's not cold rain." Sweet Pea retorted just loud enough for the other to hear.

Fangs and Sweet pea were making their way through fox forest, back to the bunker. The young serpents finally got back to the bunker, Fangs was the first one inside and Sweet Pea followed- closing the door. Sweets made his way further into the bunker. Fangs had immediately started removing his wet clothes to let them dry, Sweet Pea was caught off guard by the sight before him. Fangs had removed his shirt and was now working on his jeans.  There was this look in Sweet Pea's eyes as he watched Fangs unbutton his jeans, Fangs felt the gaze on him and he glanced up to meet Sweet Pea's hungry eyes. Part of Fangs suddenly felt very shy but the other part was loving the look in those brown eyes. Sweet Pea bit his lower lip as his brown hues scanned the others body slowly, Fangs shifted a little as he watched Sweet Pea check him out.  

"Sweets.."Fangs started.

"Hm?" Sweet Pea hummed as his gaze finally made it back to the others face.

If Fangs played his cards right he could get Sweet Pea into it. It wouldn't be the first time that they've crossed that thin line between best friends and lovers. Things between the two of them were always crossing that blurred line. There were long lingering touches and the way they looked at one another- it was obvious to pretty much everybody that these two had chemistry. Some could guess that these two had crossed the line a time or two but no one ever really said it outloud. 

The shorter serpent closed the distance between himself and Sweet Pea, hands curling around wet leather that his best friend wore, he slowly pushed it off the taller serpent's shoulders. 

"You should take these off.."Fangs said softly as he put the leather jacket on one of the nearby chairs."Don't want you to get sick on me." Fangs teased as he looked up at Sweet Pea, their eyes locking for a moment as Fangs started to push the flannel off of Sweet Pea's shoulders.

The air between them was hot, they had sexual tension that you could cut with a knife, it was a delicate dance between Sweet Pea and Fangs.  There were times to try Sweet Pea and there were times to back off and let Sweet Pea come to you, Fangs had a pretty good grasp on when to try Sweet Pea and right now?  With that look in those brown hues, this was a good time to try him.  Sweet Pea's brown hues studied Fangs face for a moment, his gaze dropped to those supple lips that he had been craving since the last time they did this.

"Right, of course not."Sweet Pea said just as softly.

"Soaked right through.. "Fangs said as he set the flannel aside to dry before placing a hand against Sweet Pea's chest- one more shirt before that beautiful bare torso would be on display.  Slowly Fangs slid his hand lower on Sweet Pea's chest, Sweet Pea's gaze fell to the others hand as it moved south slowly. Fangs slipped his hand under Sweets wet shirt, touching the heated skin just below. Sweet Pea's gaze moved to Fangs face before he cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss- slow and passionate as Fangs carefully pushed Sweet Pea's wet shirt up, they parted for a moment so that Fangs could remove the shirt, he tossed it aside. 

Fangs slid both hands up Sweet Pea's bare torso,wrapping his arms around the taller serpents neck as they locked eyes. Fangs played with the wet hair at the nape of Sweet Pea's neck- it caused shivers to run down the others spin. Sweet Pea's hands made their way down Fangs torso, finding a perch on those perfect hips. The two of them walked back toward the cot until the back of Sweet Pea's legs met the side of said cot. Lips pressed against lips as they kissed. Fangs gently pushed Sweet Pea down onto the cot, making the taller boy sit. Fangs stood between his legs and gently tipped Sweet Pea's head upward, he pressed a kiss to his lips,nipping his lower lip playfully.  Sweets let out a soft moan as his hands moved to the front of Fangs jeans, he popped the button and unzipped them slowly. The kisses they shared ranged from a peck to a dirty tongue filled kiss, sometimes rough kisses, sometimes gentle.

"Fuck, Fogarty."Sweets panted after breaking the heated kiss. 

"If you want to."Fangs said with a smirk.

Sweet Pea slid those wet jeans down Fangs hips slowly, he then pulled him closer by the waistband of his boxers.Soft lips trailing blazing kisses over Fangs bare torso. Fangs grinned as he watched Sweet Pea work-that boy left more than one mark. Sweets liked leaving you a reminder of your time together. After a few minutes of Sweets lips leaving a trail along Fangs torso, Fangs  tugged at those dark locks making Sweet Pea tilt his head up. Fangs crashed his lips into the others, locking them in a heated kiss. Fangs pushed Sweets back onto the cot, forcing him to lay back as he straddled his lap.

"Mm, what do you think you're doing Fogarty?" Sweets asked as his hands trailed over Fangs body, his eyes taking in every detail. 

"Well, first, I gotta get these wet jeans off of you, don't ya think?"Fangs asked with a little smirk. Fangs leaned down dropping kisses to Sweets lips, then slowly down his neck-nipping gently before working his way down to that bare torso. All the while his hands were busy undoing that button and pulling that zipper down.  A little smirk tugged at Fangs lips as he sucked one of Sweets nipples into his mouth- earning himself a soft moan from the taller serpent. Fangs tugged those wet jeans down his best friends hips and then pulled off of his nipple with a playful 'pop' as he removed the jeans the rest of the way.  

Sweet Pea reached up and pulled Fangs down into a rough kiss, nipping his lower lip and then tugging it gently. Fangs groaned as he straddled Sweets again. Soft hands sliding over that nice warm torso."You're driving me crazy."Fangs whispered. Sweet Pea smirked as he nipped his lower lip again."Mm, could say the same about you."he whispered back.  There was a time for rushing things, when it was hot but everything moved so fast you couldn't wrap your head around it. Then there were times like now when they could take it a little slower,they could tease each other and enjoy every single kiss,every touch, every little thing.

Sweet Pea would never let anyone else do this to him, he'd never let anyone other than Fangs be in control in this situation, he'd never let anyone be on top of him the way that he allowed Fangs to be. Sweet Pea liked having control of things but in these rare moments with Fangs,he let control go and trusted Fangs completely. It was a big deal for both him and Fangs.

Pulling back from their heated kiss,Fangs rested his forehead against Sweet Pea's with a little smile. "I need you baby." he whispered against Sweets lips. Sweet Pea smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips,he met Fangs eyes for a moment."You got me."he reassured him. Fangs hummed and kissed him again, hips rolling slowly against Sweets."Mm, i mean i need you inside of me baby."Fangs explained. Sweets nuzzled his nose against Fangs and then pecked his lips again."Then take me."he whispered. 

Not too long after the last remaining clothes were finally removed,hands wandered one another's bodies,re-exploring each other. Lips against lips,chest to chest, hands slowly roaming over every curve, groping and needy. This always felt so right to both of them,there was no question in either of their minds that this was their person. Fangs knew it the very first time they kissed at fifteen, Sweets knew it deep down and he knew it even more now. The way Sweet Pea needed to feel Fangs lips,to feel his touch and to just to be close to him, he needed him more than anything. 

A few kisses and a lot of hand roaming, later, two bodies came together as one, slow steady movements at first, enjoying one another fully, Fangs hands splayed on Sweet Pea's chest as he slowly moved up and down- head tilting back as he let out a moan. Sweet Pea's hands sliding down Fang's chest, over his hips- giving a gentle squeeze as he watched the way that boys face screwed up in pleasure. Sweets felt a sense of pride, he was the reason for those moans, the reason for that look of pleasure on his lovers face and it always made him feel good. "Fuck, Sweet Pea!" Fangs moaned out as he pulled into a kiss. "Feels good baby?"Sweets mumbled against Fangs lips, Fangs moaned softly against his lips."Sooo good baby."he breathed out. "So good."he kissed him roughly. "Good."Sweets said as he returned the rough kiss.

\-----

They were hot,sweaty, sated messes. Fangs laid back beside Sweets on the cot trying to catch his breath,Sweets smirked as he turned toward Fangs,trying to catch his breath. They shared a long look before Fangs leaned over to kiss him again,Sweets returned the kiss and smiled. The two of them took a minute to collect themselves, Fangs ran his fingers through Sweets dark locks and smiled.

"We've been here before.."Fangs said softly as he played with Sweets hair, Sweet Pea hummed as he closed his eyes relaxing into the others touch. "We have." Sweet Pea said softly, his arm wrapping around Fangs waist to pull him closer. Fangs smiled as he searched Sweets face."What if, what if we made this official?"Fangs asked a little nervously. Sweet Pea arched a brow as brown hues glanced up to search the others face for a moment."Like,became boyfriends?"he asked curiously. Fangs nodded slowly"Yeah,exactly like that."he said biting his lower lip.

"Boyfriends?" Sweet Pea thought about it for a moment, letting the word roll around in his head for a moment. 

"Boyfriends."Fangs said firmly.

"We're gonna put a label on it?"Sweets asked with a little smile.

"I'd like to.. If you're okay with that?" Fangs brow arched as he watched Sweet Pea for a moment.

"So you're officially my boyfriend now?"Sweet Pea asked with a smile.

"I'd love to be."Fangs said easily.

"Well, then, My boyfriend, C'mere and kiss me."Sweet Pea said as he cupped Fangs cheek pulling the other in.

"Gladly!"Fangs grinned and leaned down to seal it with a deep kiss. 

 

 


End file.
